Compositions having a high water content tend to support the survival and growth of microorganisms. This problem also occurs in oral care compositions which have a high water content. Therefore, preservative agents such as benzyl alcohol, methylparaben, propylparaben are often added to oral care compositions in order to increase their robustness towards microbial challenge.
However, a need still exists for oral care compositions which have improved robustness towards microbial attack without requiring the presence of preservative agents in the compositions.